


First date

by pizzz_10



Series: Nerdy Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nerd Derek, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and stiles plan their first date, Derek is shocked that someone like Stiles would want to go on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

"It's good to see you again bunny." Stiles said when he opened the door for Derek. "Hi, Um I brought more snacks." Derek says as he shows Stiles a grocery bag with cookies.

"Oh how sweet, but you didn't have to do that this time."

"Oh"

"That's okay, just bring it upstairs and we can get started."

Upstairs Derek set the cookies down and got out all the other things they need "I left the Sherlock Holmes book here, did you read it?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Did you like it as much as the show?"

"To be honest, not that much." Derek signed, he was a bit disappointed that Stiles would only like the show and not the original story. "Well I read the books tons of times, so I guess I can right about the differences in the book."

"Thanks, hey before we start, I want to try something."

"What?"

"I want to finger you, while you write the first draft." Derek felt his cheeks heated up once he heard that. "I-um-"

"Finger you and see how long you would last without coming until your finish writing. Bet you always dreamed about having my finger deep in your ass." Derek hated that he was right about that. Stiles had nice long fingers and he always wondered what they would feel like fingering him. "Do you want it ?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Y-yes, I want you to f-finger me."

"Good boy, now get out a piece of paper, a pencil and something to press on. Your going to be on the bed, on your stomach, with your pants and underwear off. I want to see you like that when I get back."

"Wher-"

"Am going down stairs to get a plate for the cookies and something to drink. You can be a good boy for me and be ready right?"

"Yes."

"Good bunny."

When stiles got back with a plate and two cans of soda, he found Derek in the position he wanted him. "Such a good bunny, got ready for me like I said, I'll just get the lube and then we can start.

Once stiles got back, he got on the bed between Derek's legs. "Too bad the hand prints I left are gone, that's okay I can put more another time." He then opened the lube and spreads Derek's cheek. "Love your hole baby, it's so pink and tight." Stiles pours the lube on his entrance and spreads it around with two fingers. "Okay start writing and remember you don't get to come until your finish." 

Derek whimpers but nods. Stiles pushes the two fingers in and starts pumping them in and out. "F-fuck." Derek groans. "Come on bunny I don't see you writing." Stiles says as he starts scissoring his fingers in his hole. Derek starts to write, but it's so hard to concentrate with those long fingers in him. When he gets the first sentence done, Stiles hooks two fingers and pulls on his rim, stretching him wider, making the hole go from pink, to a shade of red. "G-God."

"Come on Derek keep writing." He then puts three fingers in and starts rubbing Derek's prostate a little. Derek's hand with the pencil in it was starting to shake. This was going to take a while.

When Derek was done writing the last paragraph, his whole body was trembling a little. He spent one hour writing, which meant he had Stiles fingering him for an hour. Derek was absolutely on edge. "Sti-Stiles."

"Yes baby?"

"I-I, Fuck, am done."

"Really?"

"Y-yes please, oh god please."

"Please what baby."

"Please let me come." Tears was staring to well up in the corners of his eyes. "Let me read it first, baby." Derek held a shaking hand with the paper and give it to him. Stiles read it while still fingering him. He crooked his finger and hummed. "Looks good, there a few grammar mistakes, but other then that you did good."

"Please." Derek sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay baby, you can come now, you were such a good boy." Derek let out another sob and came, he felt so relieved. "So good baby, you can sit up now, that's it, now just relax." Stiles got off the bed and went over to his desk where he set the down cookies and soda. He grabbed a cookie and a can, then give it to Derek. "Here baby eat, then you can go home."

"But-"

"No buts, I can type this tonight and you can come back tomorrow, but you can relax for a little while before you go."

"Okay." Derek ate the rest of his cookie, then puts back on his underwear and pants. He then gets his laptop and logs on.

"I said you don't have to type."

"I am not, am just going to do some online shopping."

"Oh, what are you buying?"

" a Suicide squad shirt." He says still looking at the screen. "Isn't that DC comics?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I thought you be more of a marvel fanboy."

"I am, I just like both."

"Have any favorites from both?" Derek thinks for a moment before answering. "I think captain America and... I don't think I have favorite superhero from DC, I like the villains better. What about you?"

"I like batman and Ironman, hey you wanna know the wrost superhero?"

"What?"

"Aqua-man, I mean Seriously, what crime happens under water?" This makes Derek laugh a little, he also thought that superhero was less interesting then the others. "I know right, pretty sure criminals wouldn't to do crime in the water."

"So are you going to see the suicide squad movie?"

"Yeah?"

"Going with someone."

"I wish." Derek always went to the movies by himself. He didn't really have any friends and his sister wasn't into the movies, he was into. "Would you like me to go?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna go see the movie with me? Derek couldn't believe that the most popular kid in school would actually wouldn't mind hanging out with him. Most people wouldn't want to be caught dead with him. "You actually want to go with me?"

"Yeah, it would be nice, so you want me to go?"

"S-sure."

"Great, it's a date then, we can see it on Saturday when it out. Well you better get home now, i'll see you tomorrow." Stiles leaned forward and kisses Derek on the forehead.

When Derek got home, he was still in shock that Stiles said he would go on a date with him.

"Hey dork, how was Stiles house." His sister greeted him."it was good."

"Cool, so what happen, besides doing work?"

"I think he asked me to go on a date with him." Cora frozed, then a huge grin spread on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Holy crap, the most popular kid in school asked a nerd like you on a date?"

"Yes." Cora then hugged him, practically squeezing the life out of him. "Am so proud, your first date."

"Cora stop it." Derek said rolling his eyes. His sister always teased him about not having a dating life. "So where are you guys going?"

"Just to the movies."

"I hoping to a nice restaurant, but it's a start, I can't Believe you got a date with him."

"To be honest, me neither."


End file.
